Their Story
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: 1880. From their first kiss, first date, to first major fight-every little moment and their little things together, is what makes their love story unique and one of a kind. One-shot for now. But may be continued.


**Title: Their Story**

**Summary:1880. From their first kiss, first date, to first major fight-every little moment and their little things together, is what makes their love story unique and one of a kind. One-shot for now. But may be continued.**

**A/N: Second attempt at this pairing. HAHA. I hope you enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters. T^ did, the manga would still be running; the anime is being continued.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Boy love. Grammatical and spelling errors. OOCness from characters.**

* * *

**1. First kiss**

It was one of those nights when they'd bathe themselves in the moon's light, blade against tonfas gleamed in the lurking darkness, sweat and bloodlust shining that only the two of them can see in each other.

But tonight, Yamamoto was sure something lacked in the school's prefect moves and defenses.

"You're not being serious to me, are you now, senpai?" he threw another stance with his katana that he noted it was deflected half-heartedly by the other's tonfa.

No answer was heard.

This somehow provoked the Rain Guardian, because really it was him who always scolded him for taking things lightly and yet he's the one slacking off their fight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yamamoto heard him say.

That's it. He's gonna have to force the answer out of his mouth; after all, this was the only communication they built. The swordsman rained barrages of attacks with Shigure Kintoki, and Hibari couldn't help but notice the change of his expression, too. His attacks had become heavier and faster, the Cloud Guardian had forgotten whatever in his mind for he can't really run away from a challenge like this. Especially this were one of those moments when he'd see the carnivore in the baseball nut.

Hibari wasted no time in slashing his weapon, quickly reverting in defense then in offense when he saw a slight opening on his enemy. He could hear blood boil in his veins as his body started to heat up just the way it should be. He pounces like the predator he should be, and his prey couldn't be any happier to see him back.

The Cloud Guardian's abilities were limitless, and after holding his ground for quite an achievement of time, Yamamoto was thrown back by a heavy blow to his shin, followed by a swing of spiked-metal to his legs as he went flailing in mid-air. He was just lucky to end up in the closest wall, not the grounds from the rooftop.

Yamamoto was busy aiding to his new injuries that he missed the uncharacteristic expression hidden behind Hibari's stoic eyes. The swordsman was rather readying himself for another blow, a punishment for falling indignantly in front of his enemy, as what Hibari had said. The prefect got to his side pretty quickly, examined the boy he beat up seconds ago and saw blood on the younger man's right leg.

Yamamoto was surprised to see himself swept off the ground by a pair of steady arms that belonged to none other than the prefect, rather gently. Yet, he doesn't even flinch by the contact, nor did Hibari say anything of what he just did. They( or rather Hibari) trudged carefully in the stairs that lead them to the hallway where the Discipline Committee's office was located.

After a minutes of silence, " Err-Hibari. What are you doing?"

No answer.

"I can walk you know." he added.

"Shut up." That was all Hibari said, no "herbivore" comment, or threats to the other man.

They arrived at the office and Hibari laid a confused Yamamoto on the sofa, while he went on retrieving a first aid kit. When he came back, he simply ordered the taller man to raise his injured leg and rest it on the table. No second later the skylark had treated the younger man, all the while not saying anything or give anything with his poker face.

So when Yamamoto was baffled at the change of attitude of the other, he failed to notice how Hibari looked up after dressing the wound, and kissed him full on the lips.

Yamamoto blinked not just twice, maybe thrice before he ran (limping) out of the room to hide his tomato-colored face.

* * *

**2. Awkward conversations**

Baseball practice just ended, and Yamamoto wasted no time in going to his next task before going home. He spat an inward curse to himself for being reckless to forget his trusty blade the night he ran like a bull out of the school because of some prefect's actions. Once again, the young man blushed at the thought so he slapped his cheeks a bit too hard, "Focus. Act normal, Takeshi." and he kept repeating those words.

He knocked three times, before opening the white door. There was the person he looked for, burying himself in the stack of paperwork. He didn't even care to throw a threat to the intruder.

"Uhh..."

"Your sword is over there. If you have nothing else to say, get out. I have better things to do." Hibari bluntly said, not batting an eye to the person in front of him.

"Okay..uhh.. Thanks.. Uhmm, about the other night..." Yamamoto stopped, the thickening dark aura surrounding the Cloud Guardian made him think otherwise than to pursue the talking.

He quickened his steps until he slid the door shut. Cheeks burning at the simple sight of the skylark, he headed towards Tsuna and Gokudera waiting for him downstairs.

But not before he swore he heard a thump something like a face meeting a desk.

* * *

**3. Silent givings**

Hibari didn't know what to do, or think at the least. He had no idea why he was acting so herbivorous just because do that certain raven herbivore. Sure, he had taken a slight interest in making sure the carnivorous side of Yamamoto won't just rot inside the sheepskin; and sure he's got to admit that he was one of the people who could withstand him, or he can withstand longer than those herbivores; sure, his presence wasn't really that annoying, actually it was calming just like his flames. He had grown to tolerate that megawatt smile, or the way his bat creates a swooshing sound as he happened to watch the sport club from his windowpane. The way he laughs like chimes in the wind, or rubs the back of his neck when embarrassed, the way he walks, his name-

'What are you doing! Stop this right now, you're acting like an herbivore!' he resisted the urge to bang his head to the nearest wall.

Really, he should have the same resistance when he kissed the guy...

Aha! Now there's a good thing to keep his mind off things.. Some stupid herbivore student left one of the club doors. He deserves some discipline... He neared the place where sounds came from. 'Probably fixing their things..'

Now, he knew exactly that 'stupid herbivore student' just looking at his back. "A-ah, H-Hibari!" came a shocked voice from the Rain Guardian. "I- I was just fixing the equipments to their places. Uhm, I didn't mean to stay late in the clubroom." he added.

"Leave. You're crowding the school grounds off school hours."

"Ah, wil-"

"Leave. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari shoved his tonfas from nowhere his jacket. Good thing the swordsman still knows when to fear.

The next morning, Yamamoto made sure to be up early so he could continue cleaning the clubroom before his teammates come to practice again.

However, he was surprised to see their room tidy and all sorted in a way he can never achieve. And somehow, one name crossed his mind that he was on a haywire again.

* * *

**4. Mistaken**

Hibari glared at the innocent thing placed on his desk as if it's gonna explode any time. It was red in color. Ah, did he overlook this one when he proceeded to throw away those sickening things he got to receive ungratefully today? For a moment, his expression was from. Valentines day was never his liking. Who could this herbivore be? Although, this one was quite different from the extravagant decors he saw earlier that made his nose scrunch. It was rather simple, a red box with no identity of the giver.

The rectangular box could not possibly move by itself, so in the end curiosity killed the cat. He sat down by the end of his own desk, silently wondering who could be that person idiotic enough to leave this one here.

"Kyou-san. Oh,-" Just then Kukasabe enters the room, and you could tell how dreadful he must be feeling right now seeing his Kyou-san holding a red box with an innocent and curious look on his face.

"I can throw that away, too if you want Kyou-san." he nervously said. Hibari just glared at him and before turning his gaze to whatever is inside the box.

Baseball-shaped chocolates? Not sickening-heart-shapes?

Really, Kukasabe didn't know what to do when he saw his master walk out of the room, unbelievingly still carrying the box of chocolate.

And Hibari, didn't know what got him that his feet started to move on his own, while eating a piece of those round chocolates.

To the rooftop.

He pulled the knob on the door. As soon as the sunlight reached his glossy-black jacket, a figure stood at the railings, watching the rest of the students go home, passing at the school gates. When he felt someone was behind him, he turned his back and was surprised to see the prefect standing firmly with the sunlight forming a halo on his raven.

"Ah, Hibari!" the tall guy said, shocked.

Hibari had a scowl on his face, staring intently at the younger man while holding out the rectangular thing. "Explain."

"Uhm..well, it's a thank you gift.." the prefect's scowl deepened.

"Ah! I just want to thank you for treating my injury back then, and about Shigure Kintoki, and for cleaning the club room... For trainging with me at nights..Err, yeah. That's about it. It's kind of the thing you give to your friends...yeah, giri (obligatory) chocolates."

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"W-wait! I know you don't really consider us friends..-" Yamamoto raised his hands in a pacifying manner.

'ah! What am I doing!?'

"Hmph. Don't mistake me for a fool, Yamamoto Takeshi. I know fully well the difference between giri and honmei chocolates." Yamamoto shrieked inwardly at that.

'Ah! How come he makes me more confused!'

"Look. I just want to say thank you, that's all..." Yamamoto looked away to hide his blush of embarrassment. Since when did he start feeling all these things towards the school's demon prefect? Maybe.. Since that kiss, everything started in a turmoil. He couldn't help but long for that kiss again... And all the prefect's actions only made him grow to like him more. Was it all a mistake then?

Hibari looked disheartened at that. Even though it was hidden beneath his cold demeanor, it somehow broke something deep inside him. Wasn't it enough?

"Fine." The older man turned on his heels abruptly, stomping his way to the door leading to the stairs. He won't admit anything, no.

But he wasn't sure, and the other won't admit why and how did a pair of larger hands held slender pale ones out of the blue, as if not wanting to let go.

* * *

**5. First date**

Do what you want. Right, Hibari said this a while ago, and right now he's starting to regret the words that came out of his mouth. He was dragged unceremoniously by his boyfriend across the streets and pedestrians. Now, why would Hibari of all the people agree to risk his reputation tainted just by that?

Yamamoto looked back at the shorter male, dressed in a black yukata with violet accent, and pulled off another of his megawatt smile. Right. He remembered. One last stunt this man will pull off, Hibari decided, he will beat the crap out of him. Thank goodness it was Golden Week Festival, everyone's busy and awing at the decors and excited about the multi-colored scenery, and simply minding their business.

"Hey, Hibari!- Try this! It's really good!"

"Whoa, those fishes are cool! "

"Hmm.. I wonder what's going on there. Lots of people are gathering, hey! Let's take a look!"

_**THREE**_

"Ahh, I'll take two please.. Here, Hibari. I bought yours, too!-" Yamamoto shoved a black key chain painted with purple lines that resemble that of a cat, while he himself was blue and a picture of a dog.

"Oh, such very handsome men. Are you two brothers?"

"No." Hibari's patience was wearing thin quickly.

"-Ah..no, were just friends, really!" Yamamoto had to take the situation on his hands.

_**TWO.**_

"Yamamoto-san! Is that you?" Some random girl came up to him while he was talking with the kind old lady. Without thinking, the blonde haired girl and her three companions clung to the baseball star, snuggling and having his scent imprinted on them. "Aw, we're so lucky to find you here! You won't mind joining us for the fireworks watching, will you?"

However, Yamamoto could feel something blazing hot on a certain spot on his back that he knew it was where the prefect was glaring at. It was a good thing he wasn't revealed to the others yet, as he was behind the baseball star's tall figure. All he could do was politely reject their offer.

Bur neither of those girls won't give up just like that." Aww..C'mon Yama-kun!" all the three girls showed their puppy-eyed faces with shimmering glitters on background, at once as if on cue. "You don't seem to have company! Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun!"

_**ONE**_. _That's it!_ Hibari and his overextended patience had been rubbed off of him, he's had enough of this non-sense. Unconsciously, his dark aura grew exponentially, that as soon as it was noticed by the group were beginning to think otherwise. They know perfectly well whose aura it belongs to. "Herbivores.." he whispered.

Then again, he was cut off by his idiotic lover, "Ahaha! I'm sorry but I already have someone to spend the evening with. Uhm, maybe next time, okay?" he tried to politely shove their intimidating bodies off his. His goodbye wasn't even clearly heard, and yet they were once again running off away from the crowd. Yamamoto couldn't care less, he needed to get Hibari out of here if he still values his life.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari said crisply, despite the slight pants after running a whole longer distance including an uphill road. Both of them know saying their full name was never a good sign. "I'll bite you to death!"

Yamamoto already caught on: he tried to fend off the oncoming tonfas that had been miraculously hidden for the longest time. He had to smile inwardly achieving that. They stumbled unto the grassy slope that were healthy and seemed to be untouched by any other human being. A loud smack, followed by a pained groan, and they ended up in a very awkward position with their feet more elevated than their heads, he hoped no one was passing by.

Oh, wait..where are they anyway?

"Don't worry, no one comes here usually. I claimed this my secret place!" a chuckle came beneath him. Aside form his laugh, it was quiet enough for the prefect's liking. The place was rather a peaceful, grassy land with trees at a distance behind them, and the sound of small animals chirping and tweeting that signaled it was already evening. "Shhh.." the younger man softly said as he gently pushed the other's weight off him. Now, Hibari was sitting and Yamamoto was still on his back, eyes closed with a light smile on his lips. Hibari was taking in the surrounding bit by bit, and then the fireworks soared up the blue-evening skies, lighting them with kaleidoscopic colors. The skylark and the swallow stared at them with awe until the spectacular view ended. No words actually came out as the silence passed on. Hibari liked it.

Then, there was warmth on his stomach when he noticed the other man had already snuggled himself unto him, their raven shining against the pale blue moon. The taller man claimed the other's waist and he was taken aback for awhile. But it's this side of Yamamoto he's grown to love very so each time. Hibari swore he heard something from the baseball nut, but when realization came to him, he knew his hardships for today was paid more than he expected.

"Thank you, Kyouya."

* * *

**6. Through the years**

"Drinking to the EXTREEEEMEE!"

"Shut up already, Turf-top!"

"Kufufufu~ are you alright, My dear Tsunayoshi?"

"Hieee-hic- I think we got overboard-hic-"

"Dame-Tsuna, speak for yourself."

"T-Tsuna-nii.."

"VOOOII! Pour me another glass, you thrashes!"

"Mmm~ this wine is good!"

"Of course it is, the prince knows best."

" I don't get paid for this.."

"I didn't see you do anything though..." a certain blonde mechanic murmurs slurrily on a corner.

"Shut the fuck up, Scums!"

"Hey, Irie! Don't just sit there! Drink!" a drunken Cavallone blurted out, practically forgetting who he was talking to. Yes, it's been a while since the Vongola had a get-together like this; been the longest time after another bloody war had been won by their Alliance. And this night, the Vongola Decimo's estate was rowdy once again, just like it should be. The Guardians were complete in attendance, and certainly got someone to pair themselves up with. While it was clear that Mukuro and Tsuna have something together as the young Don was straddled in Mukuro's lap; Gokudera was in denial-stage with Ryohei's extreme courting; Lambo was under the tutor hitman's spell for a long time now; Dino's fine with Bianchi (yeah, what a fate) and his men ; Chrome and Mammon seemed to have the mutual understanding hidden beneath their expressionless faces; while the comic duo Bel and Fran took a whole different level to their relationship, and Lussuria's fine with his introvert Levi. Sadly, Squalo and the Varia boss were both stubborn enough to admit their feelings.

Meanwhile, a certain skylark sneaked out of the noisy crowd dragging the happily drunken Rain Guardian, and took the opportunity to scold him for misbehaving.

"Awh, Hibari where are we going? We're going to miss out the fun!~" a half-conscious raven man blurted out, trying in vain to keep himself comfortable while being dragged unceremoniously by the back collar.

He still had to finish drinking his favorite sake.

"You're obviously going to kill yourself if I didn't drag you out of that hell of a place, herbivore." Hibari reasoned. They were under the shade of a tree not far from the balcony where the others were. Theirs was nothing compared to the noise, so it went fortunate for them to be unnoticeable. Great, Hibari wanted Yamamoto to himself, alone.

"Don't you like it, though? I mean it's not everyday all of us get to celebrate together!" The Cloud Guardian caught the bottle of drink away from his partner's hands with an irritable scowl on his face.

"Hey~ give me that!"

"No." And then they were fighting, childishly it seemed whenever Hibari would hide the bottle out of his reach and then Yamamoto pouts like a 6 year-old and make a silly attempt to grab it.

It was one of these moments Hibari secretly treasured, and longed that kept him moving forward to see the end of any battle.

Yamamoto gave up, cutely pouting with his cheeks red and crossing his arms. When suddenly, his alcohol- drowned brain thought of something. "Aha! You were jealous about me spending more time with the others since the party started, aren't you!~ aw, that's sweet of you, Hibari~" he poked the older man's cheeks playfully. The raven only smacked the other man's head before boring his eyes straight into the man's soul.

"No. But I won't be any more surprised you're talking about that gibberish with what's left of that tiny brain of yours."

"Hmm~ that's a little but rude. Ahaha!~ You're funny, you know that?~" Yamamoto put both of his hands to cover his mouth from giggling at the rare sight of his lover getting all worked-up. He pinched his cheeks a little longer, and then proceeded to hide his laugh again, as much as his drunken state could achieve which came out as slurred giggles.

"VOIII! I WANNA FIGHT SOMEONE!"

"Ah! Enzo! How'd you come here?"

"Squ-chan! That vase is expensive!"

"EXTREEEME!"

"I will blast you all before you blow up the Tenth's mansion!"

"Taste the heaven in my poison cooking!"

"A-aneki-!"

"Ushishishi!~ the prince therefore commands a bar fight to begin!"

"Bel-senpai, that's not really a good thing to say." Fran held out his pose before an illusion visualized in the room, wrecking the whole living room.

A warning gunfire rang out." Chaos!" said a half-drunk(because he was never really that drunk) Reborn, while a stupid cow hid behind his back shaking at the destruction.

"SHUT UP, SCUMMMS!"

"HIIIEEE! EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!-" before Tsuna could protest the sure outcome of skyscraper-tall paperwork, he was swept off his feet by the pineapple- headed illusionist none other than Mukuro. "Let's get out of this room before anyone can hurt you, my dear Tsunayoshi."

One red-haired four-eyes, and a blonde mechanic could only sweatdrop at the moment. " I know this would eventually happen." it was a good thing there weren't any girl involved,except Chrome who mysteriously disappeared already with a certain hooded, cursed-free Arcobaleno, and Bianchi who was far more experienced with mafia things.

Both males outside clearly heard the noise. And the Cloud Guardian was starting to snap again for having their herbivorous noise intruding them. As expected though, Yamamoto had already seen this coming from the other man. "Ah, come on Hibari. Don't be so uptight. They're just having fun!"

"I hate you."

"Hmm? I love you, too!~" he laughed again as he pulled the shorter male along with him, he ended up stumbling on his butt. Hibari stared at him with utter disbelief.

He was just plain innocent and naive, vulnerable for his own good, and downright adorable and cute, and such a sexy drunk. Damn. He makes the crumpled, half-unbuttoned blue shirt and messily tucked where he could see some exposed tanned skin, so damn taunting and righteously hot on him. Yamamoto couldn't stop laughing, still not out of his drunken stupor.

"Stop that."

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked up to the skylark looking intently at him.

"Damnit. You're noisy, carefree, oblivious, naive, idiotic, too friendly, too innocent for your own good. You're too warm, too sweet, too calm, and brainless herbivore! I hate them, yet I always end up sticking up to you!"

Hazel eyes widened, breaths trying hard to catch up, and heat rising to the skylark's face for a confession that hadn't been done ever since. Turns out, Hibari was drunk too.

But then again, Yamamoto broke into one of his smiles that'd make Hibari's world run upside-down. "I don't recon that a bad thing..." he chuckled softly.

Then lips met. "Yes, fine. Whatever. You're mine. All mine, only mine. Remember that."

Takeshi smiled at the kiss. Of course, he doesn't forget. Doesn't regret anything. He knows how maddeningly territorial his skylark is and he can't be more happier he doesn't want to change any of that.

"Happy Anniversary, Kyouya.." he whispered into the gentle, claiming kiss. "-niversary, Takeshi."

"So, that's where they went.."

"That was actually cute!"

A scoff. "My Tsunayoshi is still a better uke as I am still a better seme. Right, Tsunayoshi?"

"Shut up, Mukuro."

* * *

**7. First (Major) fight**

"...I'm worried about Kyou-san's state." Kukasabe sighed on the phone, alternately exchanging his glances from the floor and the room where loud crashes could be heard and was reeking with a deathly aura. The person on the other line just paused, urging him to continue. " Kyou-san had been acting irritable and a little too stubborn that he overexerts himself at work. If he's not yet satisfied, he proceeds to beat up any of our members unfortunate enough to come across him without any reason.."

"I dunno about that. He seemed to be normal just as he always is.." the man finally spoke, metal clattering and water splashing was barely audible on the background. A shot was fired.

"Take-san, I know you're currently not on good terms with Kyou-san. But it's not only me worried, the Decimo and all guardians have been somehow involved, too. And besides, I'm worried that our members would depreciate in number because they were sent to the infirmary, or worse the ICU not from mission but instead a shallow reason like this." the poor right-hand man of the Cloud Guardian nervously shakes his head in exasperation, having just received another report from one of his subordinates.

"...Did you ever talked to him about this?" Yamamoto pants on the line, he took out a concrete wall pretty much forcibly to diminish the number of the enemies. It was a good thing that he rarely loses his concentration, really. Ascending to the top floors of an enemy family to meet the boss who's probably cowering behind the thick defense of his subordinates, while balancing a sudden phone call, can't be that easy.

Kukasabe visibly cringed so slightly before answering, "I tried countless times, but it never worked. The Decimo tried and the guardians as well, too but I guess you're the only person left that might stand a chance against Kyou-san." Ah, that could be the problem since he and Hibari just got a very large misunderstanding and Yamamoto could be at the top list of people the skylark wanted to bite to death at the moment.

'Well it's not my fault to begin with!' he tightened the grip on his katana with one hand before lashing out his anger on the oncoming troop of enemies. Then again, Yamamoto isn't the kind of person who would enjoy pleasure on disagreements to a person he's loved for the most part of his life, so he decided on one thing.

"Hey, kid! Are you mocking the strength of our famiglia?! Don't fucking just stand there making a phone call as of we're nothing in front of you! I'll show you how to respect higher authorities!"

"Ahh, sorry about that.," While it was clear the message wasn't meant to be sent to the other side of the phone, Kukasabe had almost dropped his last hope after hearing those words.

"I understand.-"

"Kukasabe, what are you talking abou- oh! Sorry about that! I forgot you could hear me! Uhm, you see I'm in about a tight schedule tight now.. I'll be there in 20 minutes-"

SHOT. The communication device clattered uselessly on the cold cement. Yamamoto grimaced for a split second before staring back at the perpetuator still holding the gun in his hands with a smug look on his face. "That's rude, ya know? That's as the fifth one I had in a month."

"Che! Well, brat? Are you still gonna play with us?"

"Uh, no. So, where were we?"

Exactly fifteen minutes on the clock and the raven swordsman was pointing the end of his sharp blade at the boss. He had no time left to spare his little antics, so for the first time in history the Rain Guardian had actually resorted to a little violence. "Hmm.. It seems to me that you lied when you said the information was never in your hands. Now that I caught your dirty little secret, which way will it be?" his eyes belittled the man with just a glare and were dangerous at its best; a trick he had learned through all the years spent with a bloodlust ex-prefect. Hopefully, those years won't be wasted.

"You can surrender, and maybe get one last chance to prove your family's reputation worthy of living up to the Alliance.. or.." he pushed his katana a bit harder towards the other man's jugular.

"I'll be the one to tell the tale of your secrets, and your family will experience what it feels like fighting against the whole of the mafia underworld. Which will it be?" to which the boss, who pissed unmanly on his pants all-crowning glory gone, hurriedly answered in splutters. "F-FORGIVE ME! I-I S-SURR-ENDER!" and actually passed out without another word to say.

3 minutes left.

Yamamoto was practically driving like his life depended on it, still careful not to hit anyone with his blazing blue Ferrari. It took all of his patience to not make any unnecessary damage, but still he ends up breaking almost all rules on the road and endangering many innocent bystanders and pedestrian crossers, even traffic enforcers themselves. Fortunately for him this time, his mission isn't very far from the Vongola HQ

One minute. And that's all it took for him to take a sharp turn, before braking swiftly that the dirt and dust trailing him looked like a thick fog around his grand entrance at the Vongola mansion. Kukasabe greeted him slightly in awe that he made it in is own appointed time, looking back at the sports car behind the Rain Guardian that aside from tiny scratch at the right side, was perfectly fine.

"Where's Hibari?" Yamamoto asked his faithful right-hand man. When he got the answer he's looking for, he was walking fast enough to reach the Foundation's headquarters just connected to the mansion. Kukasabe followed suit.

When he opened the door, war waged on once again. In a swift of the wind, a random person was flying straight at them and crashed into the wall opposite to the door. A pair of tonfas were moving on it's own, I mean it looked like it since the bearer of the weapon was just too fast for a normal person's point of view. Yamamoto, being the target of the merciless attacks had to hide a shiver down his spine while he smiled a reassurance to Kukasabe, who in return bowed in gratitude as he carried the unconscious comrade on his shoulders out of the battle field. Adrenaline rushed through the swordsman's veins and he remembered this as one of those moments when they were fighting cruelly against each other to keep their bodies in the right shape.

Yamamoto moved on, pushed the enraged Cloud off him until he was able to shut the door behind them. He's so lucky he hasn't sustained major injuries from his recent mission, because honestly keeping your ground against a normal Hibari is not at all easy nor a thing so normal to get by. How much would it take to hold off an enraged Hibari?!

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here.?" Hibari snarled, disgusted at his presence. He threw his pet weapon Roll at a deadly accuracy at him. Roll grew instantly, smashing and impaling everything on its way in the amassed room of the Head of the Foundation. Purple flames danced everywhere and almost uncontrolled. Blue flames tried to calm the other down, the swallow finding its way out from the crisscrossing spikes and crumbling walls. Although, Kojiro can understand Roll really doesn't want to hurt anybody, since it has also taken fondness of his master's lover.

"Hibari, you're overreacting." he dodged the oncoming tonfas that could've been lodged at his ribcage.

"Shut up! Why don't you go flirt with that shark herbivore instead? I bet you had fun kissing him!" Hibari uncharacteristically said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hu- what?! I told you THAT never happened! Wait, don't tell me that's all you ever thought all this time!" He almost got his feet impaled; Yamamoto was starting to lose it.

"I don't need your explanation! Leave or I'll bite you to death!" he burst in large amount of flames sending everything back, even the box weapons. The Rain was blasted off his feet, back forcibly meeting the torn walls and winced before he was nailed by the skylark's tonfas strangling at his neck.

"Y-you don't even hear what I want to say!"

The older man flinched. Nevertheless, he didn't want to budge, if only his body wasn't being traitorous to him right now. Hibari stifled a cough against the dead silence.

Yamamoto saw to this and then all the anger surging up inside him just dissipated towards his skylark. He actually found it sweet when Hibari was jealous of him with other guys, he could understand that. But really, as much as he want to snuggle up to him, he wanted to smack the Cloud's head for being so insensitive and a jerk.

But that cough caught his attention instead. "Hibari, stop this." but he won't move, and the air was stuck on his throat.

"Hibari, this isn't the time for us to argue about that again. You're not well."

"I'm perfectly fine compared to you. What do you care anyway?" he pushed against the wall with a little more force.

"Kyouya!" That's it. Yamamoto had enough of this. "Damnit! Fine! You can beat me up until you're satisfied but I'll still tell you all the same. But I'm not going to until I make sure you're okay, and right now you're not!"

Hibari wasn't sure why the world was spinning and blurring in his eyes. He felt sore and tired. He couldn't even make out whatever the swordsman was yelling at the moment. All of the fatigue and pain in his chest he had gone to set aside the past days came rushing yo him like a dam overflowing. And then, the world went black.

"Kyoya!"

* * *

**8. First (Major) Make-up**

The moment Hibari fell unconscious while pinning him to the wall, Yamamoto panicked. The Rain guardian caught him by the last second, and immediately noticed the paleness of the other. Don't get him wrong, Hibari was a personification of white as ebony, but years of spending time with the skylark Yamamoto made him such a an expert of reading and analyzing the unpredictable skylark. He then noticed how much his skin was burning by the contact. That can't be good.

He carried the unconscious prefect out of the now-rubble aftermath of their fight. The skylark was lying on his arms, shaking as they trudged to the farthest room on the corridor, his own bedroom to be exact. And as if Kukasabe had thought forward of it, too the door was left open for him.

He doubted Ryohei would come as he was far across the seven continents of the world (on a mission).

Forgetting his own well-being at the moment, Yamamoto had carefully laid Hibari on his king-sized bed, and went to his closet to find some fresh clothes. He took a trip to the bathroom and took out a basin he filled with lukewarm water, then the prefect's own medical supply on the cupboard. Yamamoto knew every nook and cranny of this room, they had shared a lot of memories together in this room. And he was determined not to let them fade by a mere fight of jealousy like this, he thought while momentarily staring at his own reflection on the mirror.

It had been 1 week, and he misses him already no matter how much angry he was.

'You're mine. All mine, only mine. Remember that.' He was the one who said that. Why is it that when he holds on to that claim, Hibari would suddenly let go?

He sat at the edge of his bed, with the skylark unconscious, the task of taking off his clothes turned out difficult for him. Nevertheless, he carried on. After that, he gently cleaned the other's face, arms, hands, toes, and whatever he can do to help ease the heat. He then called Shamal to come take a look at his condition. His occasional coughs could take a worse turn.

"He just needs a lot of rest. Man, how can you be all so skillful in fighting, yet you're so careless with your own health! Ah! I don't even treat men!" Shamal stomps out of the room, but that's after making sure he left out a couple of medicines for the other to take. He wasn't heartless, after all.

Yamamoto sighed, relieved. And while Hibari's face had become at least a little normal after he was checked upon, Yamamoto can't still keep his heart at ease whenever he heard the other stifle a cough.

And whenever that happens, he'd rub the back of the Cloud Guardian's facing him, gently like how his mom used to when he's sick and sleepless yet his coughs won't let him rest. This would visibly calm Hibari down, too: his brows would cease to furrow and the pained expression would go away with gentle strokes he's unconsciously feeling.

Late evening came, and all Yamamoto could do was stare at the sleeping form in the bed. The fever had slightly came down and he was relieved at that. Really, the time flew past him and he wouldn't care less about it.

His brain was filled with thoughts of something else and his chest burned with it. He just hoped everything will be fine between them eventually.

-line break-

Hibari woke up to the sound of his pet bird chirping happily when he saw his master's awake. It was nearing noon. He yawned and wondered how did he end up sleeping that long.

He was however, surprised by the mass of raven lying beside his bed. From the looks of it, he fell asleep while sitting on a chair. The simple look of him sleeping made his heart flutter, for a second he really want to brush his fingers along those raven locks. On second thought, he felt the surging anger well up from him again, so he ended up glaring his signature laser stare at the innocent younger man.

"Kyou-san.. As I thought, you're awake." Kukasabe slid the door open as he thought he heard Hibird sing from his room. Hibari just glared at him, and then back to the Rain swordsman. He demanded explanation before he could knock out what's left of the ex-baseball star's consciousness. He's lucky his tonfas were missing at the moment.

"Ah, I called Take-san to come here for you. You were not really looking good these past days." Kukasabe said, resisting the urge of scratching the back of his head.

"And who told you-" the figure beside him shifted. He was stirring at the slightest movement of sitting up from the Cloud. Before he could react to anything though, he was plunged out of his seat by a certain skylark, and was now again pinned to the ground. "Wh-Whaa! Hibari, thank goodness you're fine now! Ah, Kukasabe! Good morning to you, too!" Kukasabe returned the greeting with a bow.

"Why are you still here?" Hibari sternly said.

"Ah, I couldn't leave you just like that.-" before he could finish saying anything, Hibari punched his guts and then they were rolling off the floor trying to gain dominance over the other. "Hey-wait..Don't strain yours-" a phone rings.

Kukasabe hastily pulled out his cellphone, fully knowing of the tension rising from the room, specifically from his master. " It's Decimo. Shall I?"

Hibari grunted before standing off and briskly walking towards the phone. He'll bite his omnivore boss first since he was unfortunate enough to stop in the middle of his prey hunting. A shriek was heard from the other line, before forcing his own shaking voice to speak. "Ah, Hibari-san! I'm glad you're fine now! I just called to tell you Lussuria invited us to a surprise party for Xanxus and Squalo's engagement. Uhm, don't worry though, there's not a lot people invited knowing the Varia.. yeah..and tell Yamamoto for me, too. I know he's with you. I hope you guys could come later at 7; Varia HQ." and then he actually ended the call. Hibari could care less, the realization of everything Tsuna just said came on him.

Kukasabe took this time to excuse himself out of the scene.

A dead silence ensued. Hibari didn't know what to feel by that, especially in front of the baseball idiot. However, a chuckle already broke the silence between them.

"Ahaha! So Squalo made it! I knew it would work!" Yamamoto brushed himself out of dust and sorted himself on the carpet.

Hibari's expression was priceless. But, saving what's left of his pride, he strode confidently across the room and sat himself at the edge of the bed, dignified. His stern look demanded explanation for his utterly confused brain.

"That's why I was trying to tell you but you never listened anyway." Yamamoto looked down, a frown visible and sadness hidden behind his hazel-brown orbs before breaking into a soft smile," It's funny that the exact moment you saw us was the moment I whispered to him our secret plan to tell Xanxus his feelings for him. Well, I guess the plan worked! Ahaha!"

Somehow, the stoic prefect felt a sharp pang of guilt hearing his explanation. He hid his eyes behind the raven bangs as he silently bit his lip.

Of course, Yamamoto never really can hate this man whatever he does to break his heart, not ever. With a soft sigh, he stood up and silently walked over to the Cloud Guardian and encased him in a gentle embrace, "Sorry." he heard the other say.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for not trying harder to tell you, too." and just that, they were back to each other's arms again.

"Do you need anything? I can make us both sushi!" he proceeded to stand up dragging an arm of the skylark. But Hibari wanted something else. "Sleep."

"Oh, okay!" They climbed back to the bed and pulled the sheets closer against them, but their bodies even more as Yamamoto snuggled under the skylark's arms and rested his hands at the back of Hibari, while Hibari tightened his hold on the swordsman's waist and planted a kiss on the raven locks earning a contented purr from the other as he brushed them with his palm. "I'll always be yours, and you'll always be mine. I don't forget that, so don't you dare doubt that...Okay?"

Of course, both of them already the answer.

* * *

**8. Facing the day ahead**

Nothing beats a good night rest, but to Yamamoto waking up to such a gorgeous view in the morning is much better. He had just caught his skylark lover sneak into his bedroom and now he's caught him staring at him while he was asleep. Hibari just pretended to stare blankly at him, then poked the other man with his tonfas on his cheeks. "..You're awake.."

"I hope so. 'Coz it still feels like a dream that you're actually here." He stated, wearing his blinding smile first thing in the morning.

Hibari just 'hmpd' in reply, "Flattery won't get me anywhere." He stood and walked through Yamamoto's room, and the other man followed him downstairs to the kitchen. Two identical wooden cups were sitting innocently on the counter, made just a little while ago.

Yamamoto had become used to the other's sudden and silent actions. It wasn't everyday they got the time, with all the lives they were leading, but it sure was a good idea for them to make a habit out of breathing fresh air together once in a while.

The rooftop had become a witness to their meetings, no matter how much all the others knew about their relationship as much as how the two knew about theirs, they still wanted to keep things.. their own way as much as possible.

With a cup of green tea in their hands, a view of a rare beautiful sunrise in the horizon, a comfortable silence with dewdrops dropping in between, a cold morning air, and simply each other, they weave another moment for them to keep and silently cherish before they face the day ahead. Together or apart.

Later, when the show of nature would end, and the rest of the creatures of the universe have finally stirred from slumber, their time would also be up. But before that, Hibari would've always catch his Rain Guardian with a swift, chaste kiss no matter how Yamamoto prepare for its coming.

"B-ba..Hibari!"

It was his way of 'marking' the swordsman his own.


End file.
